Of Love
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: A series of short stories in which the characters, mostly Will, explore different ideas and concept associated with that most powerful of emotions, love. Chapter 1, Broken Hearts.


- . - Of Love - . -

Hey everyone, AkaOkamiRyu again, here with a new series. You see I was watching a movie and they used the phrase 'she died of a broken heart' and while I'm a terribly pathetic romantic, the phrase struck me odd. At any rate, it struck a chord in me and thus i was triggered to write. And of course as I love Will, I thought this idea fit her, and that the contrary side of the argument accompanied Cornelia well, so here it is.

And of course now that idea has spawned a series of ideas, which shall be called Of Love, in which the characters, mostly Will I imagine, though possibly I'll have 'guest' chapters with the other girls, will explore the idea of different types/facets of love.

As always I do not own W.I.T.C.H. but am only a fan. As far as romance in this, it hints towards a discontent in the Cornelia/Caleb pairing and possibly towards a stirring of Will/Caleb, but it's only the whispered hint of a flavor, so it should hopefully not bother non fans of that pairing.

- . - Broken Heart - . -

"That was stupid." Will said, snuggling deeper into her blanket, as the credits of the movie began to scroll slowly.

"It was not, Will. It was romantic, if a little sad. She died of a broken heart." Cornelia's voice was firm, just like Cornelia always was herself, and just as was the earth which the guardian commanded. She would not be swayed and so any protest Will might have half-heartedly called to mind was silenced in her throat. Their rare moments of tensionless friendship were infrequent enough, no sense in prodding the blond into one of her fits of inconsolable, sullen, stubborn anger.

Instead she merely shrugged and reached across the table for the remote. With a stifled yawn and a lazy stretch she turned the television off, plunging the living room into darkness. "Night Cornelia." She said, from her spot on the recliner.

"Good night, Will." Came the heavy voiced response of the exhausted blond. It was, after all, nearly two thirty in the morning and they had had a rather difficult day in school; not to mention a rather violent uprising in Meridian.

As she shifted around in the armchair, Will couldn't help but be glad for Cornelia's company that evening. It wasn't often that her mother went out of town on business, but it always meant that Will was invariably home by herself or would be spending the night at Hay Lin's, who was herself busy tonight. And though she enjoyed a bit of quiet by herself every now and again, being alone in their spacious old apartment building was more nerve jangling than the leader of the Guardians of the Veil would have liked to admit.

Lying there, unable to drift into sleep, Will also couldn't help but let her mind wander backwards a few seconds, to her earlier conviction that the end of the movie was indeed quite stupid. Not only was it quite probably medically impossible to die of a broken heart, it was also completely depressing. Besides that, how was it romantic?

What was romantic, at least for the movies main character, about being in love with a man who loved someone else? A man that you could never have, yet could not help yourself from loving?

The hero of the film spent all her life, so lost in love she could not find a way out of it, and without a chance in the world to have him and be happy. All she got to do was watch him from afar, so happy himself with another woman, doing all the things she wished he'd do with her, while her heart broke bit by unrepairable bit, until finally, so miserable and alone and unhappy that she couldn't do it anymore, she died.

How was that romantic? She never got to be happy, never got that one perfect moment when everything in the world made, if not complete sense at least enough, when she was held fast in the arms of the man that meant everything to her; the only one who made her world spin and her knees weak, and who made terrible days into good ones.

Those moments made romantic movies. They made the sort of films that Cornelia should be sighing and awing and melting inside over. Why on earth should she find this tear inducing, tissue-marketing-ploy of a film to be romantic?

Will's eyes had just been about to flutter closed when she realized why Cornelia probably liked this type of movie.

Because, of course, Cornelia was nothing like, had nothing in common with, the main character. She was not that woman; she was the one who got the lead's man. The one who had the perfect moment and the happiness.

She couldn't understand the heart wrenching agony of knowing that someone else had everything, everyone really, that you wanted. She didn't know the torn feeling of watching the person you loved happy with another woman; while you were forced to be happy that they were happy, while still being utterly miserable that it was with someone who wasn't you.

Cornelia never had to watch, day to day, as the 'happy couple' snipped and argued, because he wasn't quite meeting her expectations of what a proper boy friend ought to be, while feeling that if they were together, there would be no arguing. Because after all, she loved him enough for what he really was, and had no illusions that he was, could be, or even should be anything but the silly not-quite-man from another world that he was.

Not that Will herself felt that way, of course. It was just an example, after all.

But still. Maybe if Cornelia understood those sorts of things, maybe she'd understand. Maybe she'd see that broken hearts, having one, 'dying' from one, just wasn't romantic at all.

- . - The End - . -

So that's it for the first piece. Others will come sporadically, as college affords me little time to pursue all but the quickest and basest of my literary passions, but trust in time that they will come. For anyone follow my one shot series It's Who She Is, there should be an update there either Wednesday or Thursday.

I hope you've enjoyed this first one. Ideas for possible subsequent chapters titles include Unrequited, True, Secret, Eternal, Forbidden, Painful and other such subjects. If you have any ideas you'd like to share, leave them in a review please, as I don't check my email as often as I ought.

Thanks so much,

AkaOkamiRyu


End file.
